In My Dreams
by IggyChu Forever
Summary: Ludwig has never met his big brother Prussia's friend before, but then, how come he sees him every night in his dreams? HRExChibitalia. FAIL SUMMARY. Please review!


_A soft breeze rustled through the summer leaves of the birch tree, the soft scent of wildflowers drifting through the air. A small boy lay underneath the birch tree, looking up into it's white branches. He held his hand up in front of his face, looking at how the soft sunlight that filtered through the pale green leaves illuminated his hand. Smiling contently to himself, he put his hand back down and ran it through his short blonde hair._

"_Ludwig! Ludwig!" a high, clear voice called from somewhere. The boy sat up quickly, looking around to see who had called his name. _

"_I found you Ludwig!" a little girl called, climbing up the small hill that the birch tree was on. Ludwig smiled, knowing that it was the little girl who had called his name. She ran up to him and grabbed his hand, clutching it in her own small one. She beamed up at him, her auburn hair shining golden in the sunlight. Ludwig looked back at her, smiling his own small smile._

_The girl let go of his hand and spun around, her puffy green dress and apron spreading out around her. She laughed, her voice clear and sweet, not unlike the sound of songbirds. She stopped spinning only to grab Ludwig's hands and make him spin with her, his long black cloak fluttering out behind him._

_They stopped spinning and fell down on the ground, exhausted. The girl turned to face Ludwig, her strange hair curl bouncing. She looked into his face, her honey golden eyes locked onto Ludwig's icy blue ones. Ludwig looked back into her eyes, mesmerised as the soft sunlight illuminated her face, making it look heavenly._

"_Ludwig." a voice that Ludwig did not recognize called. He looked around wildly, then looked back at the girl. She had not moved, time had frozen. Dark shadows began coating everything._

"_Run!" Ludwig yelled to the girl "Run!" but she couldn't hear him. The black shadows began clouding her face, still content and peaceful. A powerful force began pulling Ludwig away, farther into the blackness, he thrashed wildly, frightened tears beginning to pour down his face. Ludwig tried to call to her again, but the shadows only continued to consume her, leaving the last thing for him to see, her eyes._

* * *

"Ahh!" Ludwig yelled, throwing himself up in the bed, sweat and tears pouring down his face. He clutched his head and buried it into his knees, sobbing.

"Ludwig." a male voice said. Ludwig looked up into the red eyes of his older brother Gilbert, his small face frightened and sad.

"Oh, did you have that dream again?" Gilbert asked pityingly. Ludwig's lip quivered as fresh tears welled up in his blue eyes. He nodded and threw himself into the strong arms of his brother, sobbing onto his shoulder. Gilbert hugged Ludwig tightly, clutching his little brother comfortingly, letting him cry his fears out.

"I-it's always the same one." Ludwig hiccoughed, pulling away. Gilbert looked at his younger brother, brushing the tears off his face.

"Can you tell me about it?" Gilbert tried. Ludwig sat silently for a moment before shaking his head. Gilbert sighed and stood up, helping Ludwig stand. He held the little hand in his own and led Ludwig over to the small dresser that held his clothes.

"Well, it's over now." he said, pulling a pair of pants out of a drawer. "Let's start the day. Here." he tossed the pants to Ludwig who caught them and nodded, sniffing.

"So Ludwig, there's something happening today." Gilbert said, spooning porridge into Ludwig's bowl. They were seated at the circular dining table in the tiny living room of their small apartment. Ludwig looked up at him with curiosity.

"What?" he asked before digging his spoon into the mushy oats.

"Some of my friends are coming over later, someone that you've never met, so I want you on your best behaviour. Alright?" Gilbert said, starting on his own breakfast.

"Okay." Ludwig responded, wiping his mouth with the napkin that lay next to his plate. Gilbert watched him as he continued to eat his porridge.

Ludwig had always been a neat boy. He always washed his dishes after every meal, always used a napkin, his room was never messy, his clothes were always folded and he was always polite and kind. However, Gilbert had noticed that his little brother hardly played any of the games that his friend's siblings played. Instead of playing with the toy swords and shields that Gilbert had given him, he organised them in order of how he liked them, lining them up against the wall. The only time that Gilbert had seen him play a pretend game was when Ludwig didn't know he was being watched. Ludwig had been pretending that he was playing with a little girl that seemed to have no name.

"I'm done." Ludwig said, bringing Gilbert out of his trance. "Can I get down?" Ludwig asked. Gilbert nodded and continued his breakfast as Ludwig took his bowl and spoon into the kitchen. Gilbert heard the smack of the water hitting the sink basin as Ludwig began washing his dishes.

"Hey, Ludwig?" Gilbert called. The water stopped. "Do you want to go shopping with me? I need to buy some stuff for when my friends arrive." he waited for the response.

"Yes please." Ludwig said after a while. "When are we leaving?" he asked.

"In around five minutes." Gilbert responded, standing and gathering up his empty bowl and the porridge pot. He walked into the kitchen and set them down into the sink, rolling up his sleeves.

"Okay." Ludwig said, using the stool to put his bowl away. He hopped down and walked to the door of the room. "I just need to get something first." he said before heading to his room.

Twenty minutes later they were driving along the main road of town on their way to the mall. Ludwig sat in the back seat, clutching a sketchbook and a pencil, drawing furiously. He had insisted on bringing it even though Gilbert had told him that they were only going to be driving to the mall. Gilbert glanced back at his little brother worriedly, Ludwig had never really been interested in art even though he could draw. Now he was holding a pencil as it flew wildly across the paper, his face nearly touching the page.

Sighing, Gilbert turned back to face the road, turning the car into mall's parking lot. He pulled up into a vacant parking space and parked the car.

"Hey Ludwig, we're here." he said, turning again to look at Ludwig. Ludwig looked up quickly, nearly giving himself whiplash.

"We are?" he asked and looked out the window. "Oh." he glanced back at his drawing before closing the sketchbook and unbuckling his seat belt. Gilbert got out of the car and helped his small brother climb down, holding his hand. When he had both feet on the ground, Ludwig followed his older brother into the mall.


End file.
